Alternate Nightmare
by Aknumena
Summary: What if you woke up and were forgotten? RxS


Hey everyone, sorry I haven't written in awhile. Been really really busy with school and work...that's about all I do now, but I was listening to Linkin Park's Leave out all the rest and this story popped into my brain. I promise I'm still working on my other story _Speak to Me_ but it's just going really slow...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts.**

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke startled. Quickly I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:40. It took me a minute to register that it was still early morning. A loud crash of thunder made me jump and the sound of rain finally registered in my brain.

"That was some dream," I said to myself.

I looked up at the ceiling and recalled the dream. I had turned my back on my friends and entered the darkness. Sora kept looking for me, but it seemed as though no one could help.

Sighing, I got up out of bed and went to the restroom to wash my face. When I looked into the mirror I started to wonder about what would people do if I really did go away…what would Sora do?

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts.

"This is stupid, it was just a dream," I said to myself.

I went back to my room and tried to go back to sleep. I lay there for two hours, "trying" to go back to sleep before I had to get ready for my first class. "Might as well have breakfast," I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got to the college and to my first class. When I walked in, I saw Axel, Sora, and Roxas laughing.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile. "You wouldn't believe the dream I had last night."

The three of them looked at me in silence. As well sat there, it started to get awkward.

Finally Sora said, "Why are you talking to us?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Roxas asked.

"C'mon guys, stop playing around, it's me," I said as they continued to look at me. "Riku."

"Sorry guy, but we don't know a Riku, so we'd appreciate it if you could stay away from us," Axel said.

Then they walked off. I sat there in astonishment. How could they not know me? I just hung out with them yesterday. I went and sat down in my seat as everyone else began to file in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day just went by in a blur. When I was done with classes, I got in my car and wondered, 'Where am I going to go now? I normally go to Sora's and hang out with everyone.'

'Kairi!' I thought. If anyone would know what's going on, it would be Kairi. I started up the car and made my way to Kairi's house.

I got to the house and was relieved to see Kairi out in the driveway locking her car. I parked beside the sidewalk and got out.

"Hey! Kairi," I yelled.

She looked up at me and automatically I could tell something was wrong with her too.

"Do I know you?" she asked. I sighed in defeat.

"Never mind," I said, as I turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she said.

I turned around and saw her looking at me with a calculating stare. When nothing was still said I told her, "Look, I made a mistake. I did the same thing when I spoke to Sora and the guys earlier today."

A look of rage appeared on Kairi's face and she even kind of turned red a bit.

"You!" she yelled. "You're the one Sora called me about!"

My first thought was Sora called about me? But then I thought what did I do to make them all hate me?

"How dare you," she yelled again, this time getting close and poking me in the chest.

"What did I do?" I asked her.

"You need to go talk to him because all I really know is that he was crying to me on the phone about some random guy coming back to town that apparently used to live here, and I guess he meant you," she said in disgust.

"Kairi, I-" I started to say.

"Don't talk to me like you know me!" she yelled and ran into her house.

I stood there shocked. Used to live here? And not only that, did I betray my best friend in some way? A thought hit me and I quickly jumped into my car and started driving to Sora's. On my way there, the sky got really dark with gray clouds and it began to rain. I made my way to Sora's and ran onto the porch after I'd parked.

"Sora," I yelled and knocked. "Sora!" I knocked harder.

"Go away," I heard, muffled through the door.

"Please, I need to talk to you," I said, slightly begging.

"I said go away," he said again.

"I'm sorry Sora, for what I did. I'm really sorry," I said, hoping my plan worked and I would find out an answer to all of this madness.

The door swung open and an angry, tearful Sora stood there. "Sorry? You're sorry? You left Riku! You left me and everyone else," he said.

"I know, I-" I started saying.

"No, you don't know. I searched for you. I searched even when everyone else forgot. I wouldn't give up on you and then, when I finally say I'm done, you show back up," he said, getting closer to me. "And you even had the nerve to act like we were friends."

I didn't know what to say. It was like my awful nightmare had come true.

"Sora, I'm so sorry," I said as I pulled him into a hug. "I never meant to hurt you."

He cried into my chest for a while as we stood on the porch, listening to the rain fall down around us. Then he pushed me away slightly.

"I-I forgive you Riku," he said, slightly smiling.

"Really? Thank you Sora. You don't know how much this means to me. We can-" I started to say smiling.

He held up a hand and I stopped talking.

"I forgive you, but I don't want to be near you. I want to forget you as well," Sora said, with an odd smile on his face.

"You can't mean that Sora," I said, looking at him in disbelief.

"Get away from me. You make me sick," he said as he shut the door.

I stared for the longest time and suddenly I found myself crying. The world started spinning and eventually it faded to darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke with a jolt.

"Shh, it's alright. Go back to sleep."

I turned around and saw the love of my life sitting up and smiling at me.

"What happened?" I asked, fearful that I was still stuck in that alternate world.

"You had a really bad nightmare and since you wouldn't wake up, I just tried to comfort you until you did. Now, let's lay back down and go to sleep."

A hand caressed my cheek and a soft kiss was placed upon my lips. I sighed with relief and smiled. We laid back down and I pulled my lover closer.

"I love you Riku."

"I love you too, Sora."

* * *

Hope you liked it!-A


End file.
